


Baby Boy

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Role Reversal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaya, where Hayato is legally consenting but their relationship started way before he turned eighteen. Sort of a homage to lisachan's Daddy Dearest for her birthday :3<br/><i>Makoto's hands are so big. Every time Hayato stops his gaze to focus on them attentively, or he glances at them in a moment of void and boredom like he does now, instantly images of Makoto's fingers methodically digging through his warm and soft insides flash before his eyes, with the immediate consequence of his body heating up, for blood rushes down to his groin so fast sometimes his head even begins spinning lightly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657648) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



Makoto's hands are so big. Every time Hayato stops his gaze to focus on them attentively, or he glances at them in a moment of void and boredom like he does now, instantly images of Makoto's fingers methodically digging through his warm and soft insides flash before his eyes, with the immediate consequence of his body heating up, for blood rushes down to his groin so fast sometimes his head even begins spinning lightly.  
But he cannot do anything about it now, not while he looks at Makoto's hands fishing a few yen out of his wallet and then bringing it back to his trousers' back pocket. He cannot absolutely grab his giant hand, now, and start sucking suggestively on his fingers while making sure Makoto is pleased by looking up at him with pretty, sweet blue eyes. Which always leave Makoto speechless.  
After all, it's hard to confess your almost fifteen years younger lover that the reason why you noticed him after at least a decade of separation is that he suddenly reminded you of your first love, the proverbial one that got away, with his quietness and silence. That is not the reason they are together now, though. Makoto likes to think it's because Hayato is an effectively breathtakingly beautiful boy, a sweet one, sometimes shy, sometimes way too defying, and definitely someone he enjoys spending time with.  
"Makoto, I told you, you shouldn't be smoking," Hayato scolds the older when they exit the small shop in the outskirts of the city. The lights are dim, there's a faint musical pulsation from some club just a street away, and restlessly car tires splash rain a few inches from them.  
Makoto looks down at Hayato, with a soft blink, and then smiles. He doesn't mind the lack of honorifics. After all the times they fucked, it doesn't make sense to keep up a façade of respectable distance between them.  
"You're right, Hayato. I'm just nervous, today," he replies, already lighting a cigarette. He takes a puff with his eyes scanning the area around them, and then he bends to whisper into the boy's ear: "besides, what should you call me when we're alone again?"  
Hayato's breath hitches, as he looks up with his eyes wide and a blush that seems to occupy his entire face, up to his ears.  
"Daddy..." He replies in a low voice. "But... we're outside."  
Makoto smiles, nodding while his fingers gently pet through Hayato's light, pink-ish hair. He rolls the word around in his mind, loving the way it sounded coming out of Hayato's lips.  
"That's right," he hums. He adds nothing, but he soon notes how his young lover's eyes keep staring at his hand, and flicking away almost immediately whenever their eyes meet.  
"Can I take a puff?" Hayato finally asks, grabbing Makoto's hand. The other seems to study him closely for a few seconds, with smoke putting a barrier up between them, but eventually he smiles again, kind and loving, as he turns the cigarette around in his fingers to hand it over.  
The filter is slightly wet, Hayato notices, while inspiring the smoke. He doesn't like it. The flavor is awful, and he wishes someone explained to him what's the appeal of smoking if it leaves such an acid taste behind, but he simply grimaces, puffing it out. After all, they do smoke together sometimes, mostly while their limbs are tangled in the afterglow and their chests rise and lower with fast, heavy puffs of breath.  
Makoto laughs softly, ruffling his hair again.

"Shouldn't you go home?" He asks once they're in his flat, and Hayato has taken off his jacket. He looks up at Makoto with a few blinks of his eyes, before shrugging and replying, "I can tell my dorm's staff the usual."  
The usual is that he's sleeping over at someone's house, which is technically correct, but what he never tells them is the name of his someone, since the name Makoto Tachibana is notorious in the swimming circle, and he never tells them he isn't staying to study. That is not to say he does not eventually end up with his nose in college-level books, though. Makoto always makes sure that whenever Hayato is over, play and work are evenly matched, after all.  
Makoto looks at him with a light frown, into his eyes, and a familiar warmth fills his chest up. The glooming air disappears instantly.  
"Alright, baby," he replies in a gentle tone, placing his hands on Hayato's sides. "Let's play a little then?" He adds, with an expression that seems to hide his level of exhaustion from the day. Not too well, though.  
"Are you sure you're not too tired for it?" Hayato asks, with a frown, and Makoto hums sliding his palms down to the younger's hips.  
"We could switch this time around," he replies, kissing through light brown hair.  
"S-switch? I'm not sure I could... do what you do," Hayato stutters, looking down at Makoto's hands.  
"Let's try, alright? If you're too uncomfortable with it then we can switch back, okay, babe?" Makoto replies, sweetly.  
Hayato looks up at him, nibbling on his lower lip, but then he nods nervously, touching his elder's chest.

He does feel at a loss, while they both undress and kiss; he does feel pressure and expectations, now that he is not supposed to just lie back and take Makoto's care. He definitely feels something is wrong, when he looks at Makoto with his wrists tied up on top of his head and a clamp for each nipple. But it is odd and somehow enjoyable, to look at him squirm, to listen to him ask when every other time he always gives, and to watch him struggle playfully against the knot keeping his hands together. Hayato looks at them: they look twice as big, and the will of having them on himself is almost strong enough to untie the older and beg him for some petting. But Makoto is tired, he said so, and he'd probably rather not be on top for once.  
"Hayato," he calls, soft, with a defenseless glance up. "Baby, I'm hard."  
Hayato looks down, under himself, and indeed Makoto's giant cock is fully erect, apparently twitching every time Hayato touches any of the clamps on his nipples, accidentally or not.  
"I-I... yes, it seems so," he replies, blinking with embarrassment. He's not good at this kind of talk. He's good at playing brat if he wants to, but this? Not his kind of think.  
Makoto giggles, rolling his hips. The younger looks down at him, and then up at his hands, and then right into green eyes while flailing in confusion.  
"Should I... prepare you?" He asks, immobilized with embarrassment. Makoto nods, with another smile.  
"Yeah. You know where the lube is, right?"  
"Yeah," Hayato replies, anxious, standing up and looking through Makoto's bedside table, after grabbing a condom. "It's... this, right? Silicone-based?"  
"Yeah, that's the one, baby," Makoto says reassuringly and with a patient air, spreading his knees and settling himself better on his bed.  
"Okay," Hayato hums. "Okay..."  
He kneels between Makoto's thighs, settles down the lube and package with the condom neatly on the sheet, and squeezes some liquid on his palm and finger, beginning to push a digit past Makoto's tight entrance while the older closes his eyes and relaxes, letting him in. It just feels so odd, compared to fingering himself. Makoto's insides are... well, different. Of course, but then again he'd never penetrated him, and it suddenly feels like uncharted territory which leaves him almost in awe.  
Makoto begins whining surprisingly soon, right as Hayato's fingers in him become two, and what makes the younger the proudest is that it seems he didn't hurt Makoto, that he seemed to enjoy himself even though Hayato is relatively inexperienced at this. It fills his chest up with pride, and he keeps moving his fingers slow, still tightened up together but with more ease.  
"Does it feel good?" He keeps asking softly all along, kissing Makoto's thighs just the way Makoto does, and receives acquiescent, pleased grunts each time.  
"You're good," Makoto replies eventually, looking at Hayato with lazy but excited eyes, rolling his hips over and over which makes all his muscles tense rhythmically. And that is definitely something to witness, it leaves Hayato hypnotized while his wrists move and his fingers dig for space into Makoto's body.  
"More," the other whines at a certain point, just as Hayato was starting to feel comfortable with this.  
"More?" He asks, stopping.  
"I want more inside. I want your cock, babe," Makoto sighs, softy, with small pushes of his waist, now needy against Hayato's hand.  
"A-ah, yeah. Okay," Hayato replies, but then his eyebrows relax before a smile spreads across his face. "Wait a moment... who's in charge here?" He asks, rhetorically.  
Makoto lifts his head to look at him blinking, surprised, and then he lets out a giggle.  
"Ah, I see... you want to make me wait?"  
"I want to do what I want to do," Hayato replies, now cheeky, crawling up to his cheek only to leave a kiss on it, and he grabs hold of the clamps on Makoto's chest. At that, he obtains a groan and Makoto's chest bears out in squirming, while Hayato looks enchanted down at him. He begins moving them a little, bends down to lick the pink area around them, and hears Makoto's voice call his name in a tone that seems to be both surprised and pleased.  
"Hayato, babe..."  
"Shut up," Hayato replies, kissing his lips very softly, almost in a non-existent contact that leaves the man tied up under him wanting for more. He coats his fingers again, now in a daze and definitely too focused on his new role to climb down from the high and give power back. He dives them into Makoto's hot hole once more, this time not to stretch him but just to tease him; he touches and wiggles around for a long enough time to make Makoto guess what he's looking for, and the moment he finds the spot he knows from the way Makoto's body tenses up and his throat lets out rough groans, so he focuses there, rubs hard in circles until the elder's breath becomes a mess of heavy and broken breaths without a leash to what he says.  
"Ha-Har- Ha-r..." he whines incoherently, at which point Hayato stops.  
"What did you say?" He hisses, with something cold beginning to stir in his chest.  
"I- I mean... I mean," Makoto blubbers, all red in the face as he opens his eyes and looks up at Hayato with a guilty, almost teary gaze. "It's... it was a mistake. I swear I-"  
"Were you calling Nanase?" Hayato insists, slapping his thigh and clenching his jaws. Makoto groans, but before he can really start thinking everything was ruined by his stupid one-sided love from long ago, Hayato begins spanking him more, and lines up his own cock to push inside him, with anger but stability as he looks icy into Makoto's eyes. "You're my daddy, Makoto," he adds, immediately thrusting into him, and the squeeze he receives from it makes his head spin, but he holds Makoto's wrists pinned above his head now.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am," the older replies, with a shiver and several little moans that make him sound at least ten years younger.  
Hayato's chest warms up now, but he does not stop snapping with his hips between Makoto's thighs, at a controlled speed now but faster and faster then, deciding to end it soon since Makoto is so tired tonight.  
"I didn't know... that you're jealous," the other still teases him, fully knowing that he could switch their positions and be on top anytime, but still lying down as submissive as he can anyway, with a smirk on his lips and his cheeks even redder than before.  
"Me neither," Hayato admits, pushing Makoto's wrists down even though there is no need to, and going slower against his own will to make the moment longer, to savor it before finally coming.  
As he does, he drops on top of Makoto with his muscles now seeming so heavy they forbid him to move, but he still pets softly through brown hair in light petting, then. When he rolls his hips lazily, still high on his orgasm, he realizes Makoto did not come yet, so he looks up at him panting and whispering: "do you want us to switch back?"  
Makoto looks at him with his waist moving back as if they were dancing, and he smirks.  
"Sure thing, baby," he replies, and after Hayato frees him he easily rolls the young man on his back, panting and laughing when Hayato pretends to fight him, playful. "Now you let me take care of you, okay, baby boy?" He whispers lazily into the smaller's ear.  
Hayato smiles, his eyes closing in acceptance and comfort.  
"Okay," he replies, grabbing one of Makoto's fingers and suckling on it, just as he'd wanted to. Makoto beams down at him, amused, and lowers on him with a kiss before pinning him back down on the mattress with just one of his own big, strong hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I should've posted this on the 10th aka the day I posted it on LiveJournal for Liz's birthday, but I'm actually posting it now cuz I've been lazy. Well, originally it was written for a challenge we were both in, but since I needed to borrow someone's fandom/ship and she'd previously asked me for some MakoHaya I could not resist writing it for her birthday specifically :P especially since she was awesome and lovely enough to write Daddy Dearest (aka the hottest fic I've ever read omfg go read it asap if you liked this because her fic is like 10x better) for my birthday almost 2 years ago... so yeah, I thought about paying a little homage to that fic and nod to it. Seriously it was the hottest stuff to ever grace my life.


End file.
